


You and I

by peachyharry



Series: There's a Fire in Our Hearts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Daddy Kink, I am never doing top Harry ever again, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Top Harry, kitten naming, really short but sex, sequel yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyharry/pseuds/peachyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey! So this is the long awaited sequel to There's a Fire in Our Hearts! Hope everyone likes it</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

Niall lied down on the king sized bed, waiting for his love to return. Harry had gone out scavenging for supplies but he left the blond at home; not trusting that harm wouldn’t come for Niall. It had been many months since the beginning of the end and in those months Niall and Harry’s relationship has flourished like the flowers after the dark winters. Niall never did go for the possibility of Ohio, he didn’t want to and he definitely didn’t need to. The only thing he was needing, was his Harry.  
“Kitten, I’m back!” a joyful voice spoke out and Niall smiled bashfully at the older man.  
“I’m so glad you’re back Harry!” Niall mewled much like a helpless kitten and lifted himself so he was sitting up against the headboard.  
“You looks so good darling,” Harry purred back and sat down on the bed, bringing Niall into his side. Harry still feared that Niall would change his mind and would beg Harry to let him go. Harry wished every night and morning that the day would never come but he knows that it just might; it has to. Harry grinned mischievously and grabbed the back of Niall’s head, pulling at the shaggy blond locks and pushing their lips together. Niall moaned heavily into Harry’s mouth, the taste of Harry overriding his senses, “I love you so much Niall,” Harry breathed into Niall’s mouth and Niall smiled against him.  
“I love you too,” Niall’s eyes were soft and twinkled lovingly as he spoke and his once pink lips looked ruined.  
“I’m going to ruin you tonight,” Harry growled and pushed Niall onto his back, pinning him to the silk sheets, making Niall giggle. Harry tugged at Niall’s shirt, yanking it off and throwing it across the floor. Harry slowly kissed the blonde down his chest and pulled of his pants and boxers. He smiled slyly and ran his fingers over Niall’s hard on.  
“Please, Harry, please!” Niall whimpered and bucked his groin into Harry’s hand.  
“Please, who?” Harry leaned down to engulf Niall’s erection and Niall groaned outwardly.  
“Please, Daddy,” Niall sobbed and thrusted upwards, begging to come.  
“No, no, you aren’t coming yet,” Harry said as he slid his mouth off of Niall’s dick,” Hands and knees Kitten,” Harry instructed and Niall got into position, arching his back and putting his ass out. Harry purred in content, “You look so good for Daddy, don’t you. You want to be a good boy?”  
“I’m so good for you Daddy, so good,” Niall droned on as Harry kissed down Niall’s back, fluttering butterfly kisses down his spine. Harry kissed and grabbed at Niall’s pale butt cheeks and peeled them apart, admiring Niall’s pink, tight hole.  
“Darling, if you could see yourself now,” Harry sighed as he leaned forward to run his tongue over Niall’s entrance, “You are so beautiful Kitten,” Niall mewled helplessly as Harry went back to mouthing, licking, and kissing at Niall’s entrance. Niall sobbed at the feeling but he knew that they were just getting started. Harry thrusted his tongue in and out and Niall looked back over his shoulder, moaning at the sight, “Beg Kitten, beg for me.”  
Niall cried out again, the sensations being too much, “Daddy please, fuck me. Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, I need it,” sobs racked the blonde’s body and Harry got into position. Harry went to reach for the lube but Niall stopped him, “I don’t need any, Daddy.”  
“You are so good for me,” Harry whispered into Niall’s hair and he pounded into Niall. Niall cursed and Harry slowed his thrusts, looking to see if Niall was alright, “Can I go on baby? Was that too much?”  
“No-no, just unexpected,” Niall breathed out and motioned for his lover to go faster. Harry nodded and thrusted into the tight hole, moaning in ecstasy as it swallowed him up.  
“Niall, I want you to come baby. Come all over yourself, make yourself a mess,” Harry panted and Niall came, painting his own stomach with white. Immediately after, Harry wrenched himself out and flipped Niall onto his back and he too came all over Niall, covering his face and hair. Niall licked obscenely at his lips and looked up at Harry with a coy smile, “I love you, my darling Niall.”  
“And I love you, my Harry.”


End file.
